


It's hard work.

by lil_slug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Robin and Nancy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Steve and Jonathan, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_slug/pseuds/lil_slug
Summary: Training slaves requires more than a little slap to the ass and a few firm words. And once trained, they have to be kept in line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this is kinky. Like, seriously. I didn't know I had this in me.

„This is some quality French toast.“ Robin nods.

„Goes well with the Strawberries.“ Nancy agrees. She really has to watch her calorie intake, but what can she do about it when Jonathan keeps on spoiling her like that. Intentionally spoiling her, too. Robin smirks over at her from across the kitchen table. Both women know what Jonathan is up to. It‘s a bit pathetic and that‘s what makes it so cute. And so damn hot.

„T-Thanks.“ he says lowly. Steve gives him a look that seems to say _‚I can see through you, Byers.‘_ As for Steve himself, he can‘t hide that he is nervous. And if Steve is nervous, Jonathan must be panicking. As though he knows what is going to happen later this morning.

Nancy enjoys the way he can‘t let his eyes off her as she slowly chews bit after bit of her French toast. She tries to keep the balance between graceful and sensual - or rather lewd - to give her boys something to look at. Robin, less so. She loves to see Jonathan and Steve hot and bothered as much as Nancy does, but that doesn‘t mean she‘d give up on her comfort. And if her comfort includes stuffing her mouth with delicious French toast, strawberries and whipped cream, who is Nancy to judge? Not everyone was raised to always try and be a little princess by their parents.

They like to draw out their breakfast on Saturdays, and when Robin orders Jonathan to bring her just one more plate, he is already shivering, knowing that there will be hell to pay if he drops anything. More than hell if he gets whipped cream on Robin‘s favorite pajamas.

„You know what he‘s doing, right?“ Robin giggles when Jonathan carefully sets the plate down in front of her. It‘s neatly decorated with the strawberries aligned in a pattern and a whirl in the cream that would put Elvis‘ hair to shame.

„Sure.“ Nancy says lightly as though the guys simply weren‘t there. „It‘s not gonna work. He had all week to earn good-boy points. It‘s not our fault the little bitch is getting cold feet. One roll, that‘s all. And he should consider himself lucky.“

Steve can be seen whispering something to Jonathan. Usually strictly forbidden, but Nancy and Robin agree that letting it slide should be part of the game for today. „Men, right? Small brains. Can‘t think more than two hours ahead, if at all.“

„True. But it really gets better if you don‘t give their dicks an opportunity to think for them.“

Robin lets out a short burst of laughter, nodding. „Right. Hey Nance, what do you think? Who is it gonna be?“

„Want to place bets?“ Nancy sighs. „The luckier one. As always. I really hope Jonathan gets his turn today, but what can I do about it?“ Yeah. It‘s a good idea to let the boys believe that lie. It keeps them in line nicely.

Her words have both Jonathan and Steve shivering, but Jonathan also stifles a shuddering whine that catches Nancy‘s attention.

„Hey!“ she says sharply. „Did I allow you to complain?“

„No.“ Jonathan presses out. „S-Sorry.“

„Manners!“ Nancy reminds him, crossing her arms. „Rule number three?“

Steve shows a devious smirk. Just like everyone else in the room, he knows Jonathan is now on thin ice. His voice is even more subdued as he recites „The slave is to remain quiet when the mistresses are talking. B-But Steve just-“

„And rule number four?“ Nancy demands.

„The slave will address his mistresses respectfully if he is allowed to talk. I‘m sorry, mistress.“

A quick glance at Robin later, Nancy nods. „You are forgiven.“ she tells him generously. At this point she is well aware that they are just bullying Jonathan in all his misery.

„Okay, I think we‘re done here.“ Robin claps her hands, voice muffled by a mouthful of breakfast. She points at their slaves. „You two do the dishes. Wait for us in the living room when you‘re done. Proper position and attire.“

„Yes, mistress.“ Steve and Jonathan mumble in unison.

Robin and Nancy, meanwhile, get going. Not without stopping by the sink for a second. Jonathan tries not to let it get to him, obviously, but her fingers rolling one of his pebbled nipples through his shirt must be pure torture. Trained to stoically take it, he goes on cleaning his plate until she lets off.

„You‘re too cruel, sweetie.“ Robin tells her with some admiration as they head upstairs. „He‘s gonna suffer for another week. At this rate you could be killing him.“

„It‘s good for his behavior.“ Nancy shrugs. „You should be touching Steve more, I‘m telling you.“

„Right right.“ Their bedroom is located right at the end of the hall, and Robin stalls as she pushes the door open. „Phew, we should really open a window. Didn‘t even notice before. We slept in this!“

Nancy follows suit. „Jeez, you‘re right. It smells like sex in here.“ Once the refreshing air of a cool March morning starts flowing in, she flops down on the messy bed. „C‘mere. Let‘s give them some time. They‘re still busy with the dishes.“

„Why are you so irresistible?“ Robin grins. „God, I love you. I never thought I‘d say that.“

At first they just cuddle on the bed. They can do this for hours if they want, but right now they‘re preparing for something entirely different, which is why Nancy‘s attention is quickly grabbed by how loose Robin‘s pajama pants are encircling her waist. Too loose _not_ to slip her hand into. „You‘re wet.“

Robin gasps, letting Nancy know that it‘s clearly in anticipation of what‘s to come. „Fuck, Nance...“ she groans, hushed by her hand that she is biting on.

„What, are you trying to keep it down? You‘re usually so vocal.“

„You‘re... oh shit! You‘re right.“ Robin chuckles. „We should let them hear it.“ Nancy presses down on her girlfriend‘s pleasure center, drawing a yelled „Fuck!“ from her. She just loves it when Robin is loud, and since they got nothing to hide in this house, she can pleasure her all day long if she wants to.

Right now it‘s just a bit of fooling around, though - Nothing more Nancy moving slowly, working her girlfriend up while giving herself only a few lazy and gentle touches. She‘s got other plans for herself. Plans that involve Jonathan. Nancy is a bit more sensitive than Robin in that regard; She has her refractory period. Which doesn‘t mean she can‘t find joy in making Robin cum, swallowing every last moan.

Right now she really has to cut back on the kisses, though. Their boys are supposed to hear after all. Besides, the noises Robin makes are always exceptionally delicious. High and desperate for more at first, low and guttural once she reaches a point where she simply has to let go. The window is wide open; Not just Steve and Jonathan witness Robin‘s violent orgasm, but the whole neighborhood. And not for the first time either, so that must be the reason why they‘re always collecting weird looks the second they step outside. Much to their amusement.

„You‘re gonna be the death of me one of these days, you know that?“ Robin gasps, laughing off the aftershocks of her release.

„Yeah. But not today. C‘mon, we got work to do.“

„Don‘t call it that. Nancy, we got a game to play.“

„Yeah.“ Nancy begins sliding off her nightgown, grinning. „And we always win, right?“

„Because we‘re dirty little cheats.“ Robin giggles. „Fuck, you‘re sexy.“

Compliments like these still can make Nancy blush when she is standing right there in front of her very beautiful girlfriend, naked as the day she was born.

„Shame you‘re gonna be wearing so much.“

„Uh-huh. It‘s a prudish outfit.“ From the bottom drawer of their dresser Nancy pulls the tiny black leather bra and slip. Robin decides to go for a corset lined with threatening rivets in addition to her own lingerie. Nancy also picks up the long riding crop, just in case. Better not let their bitches forget who is in control. As if that was necessary, considering that both women like to prominently wear their necklaces, each with a tiny little key hanging from it.

They admire themselves in the mirror for a while. Robin eventually reaches for one of the smaller drawers, which are all neatly organized. „Are you sure we wanna do this?“ she asks. „We‘re really pushing Jonathan‘s limits here. There‘s a chance that he‘s gonna safeword out.“

„Yeah, I know.“ Nancy says with all seriousness. „But I think it‘s good for both of them. To realize that luck can be a bitch sometimes. And that we‘re not gonna take pity. He can stand it.“

„Steve couldn‘t.“ Robin muses, rolling the four dice - two blue and two red - in her cupped hand. „Let‘s get going, huh?“

Together they stroll down the stairs on bare feet. Nancy always tries to brace herself for the delicious sight she knows is awaiting them, and each time she fails to some degree. There, in the middle of the living room they are. Kneeling in perfect position, legs apart at a trained angle to show off the only item of clothing they are wearing.

Jonathan‘s cock cage is clear, see-through. That‘s what Nancy chose for him, that‘s what Jonathan is going to wear for as long as he wants to belong to her.

Robin has been way more devious with her choice. Steve‘s cage is a pretty pink thing, so he absolutely hates being seen in it. That‘s Robin‘s sense of humor, Nancy supposes. Humiliation has played a much larger role in Steve‘s training than in Jonathan‘s. Then again, Steve was an exceptionally bratty boy in the beginning, while Jonathan bloomed in his role as the submissive from the get go.

The last few weeks though, they have really put Nancy‘s little slave to the test.

„That‘s gonna be an A plus for discipline, right Nance?“ Robin proclaims, mustering their boys.

„Pretty much. As always.“ Nancy agrees. „They‘ve really put some effort into their positions.“ Both Steve and Jonathan know exactly how to behave. Heads bowed, they won‘t look up until directly spoken to.

„Alright, slaves.“ Robin says, all business-like and serious. „You know how it works. One roll each. You‘ve been good, but being good is expected of you. Nothing that would justify a second roll. It‘s luck alone.“

Nancy really admires how shamelessly her girlfriend can lie. This has nothing to do with luck. Two red dice for Steve, two blue dice for Jonathan. That‘s what their little bitches believe. Actually, it‘s four dice for each of them. All manipulated. One set will prefer lower numbers, one prefers higher numbers. And only the slave who rolls the higher number gets to cum any given week.

So while Steve and Jonathan believe it‘s up to luck, Nancy and Robin decide who gets to cum. And even if one of the boys earns a second roll by being exceptionally good, if the mistresses decide to roll a low number for him, the second roll won‘t do him any good. They implemented this once they realized they need a reward system, and if it‘s only in their slaves‘ heads. False hope can be as powerful if not more powerful than an actual reward.

„I think it‘s only fair that Jonathan gets his roll first.“ Nancy chuckles. „Given that he hasn‘t cum in three weeks.“

Just mentioning his three weeks of torture makes teardrops appear in Jonathan‘s eyes. Some of them roll down his cheeks, some drip from the tip of his noise right down to his little cock cage. Right now he is scared. In a few minutes, he will be absolutely desperate. No release for him today. Not for another week. Nancy can‘t imagine how that must feel.

„Jonathan, look at me.“ she orders. It‘s cute how he blinks up at her all teary-eyed. „I‘m going to roll the dice now. And you‘re going to take whatever is coming, right?“

„Yes, mistress.“ he whispers. Nancy makes sure the manipulated dice land right between his knees so he can look at them. Oh these things have never let them down so far. „So what‘s your number?“

„T-Three and two.“ he almost sobs. „Five, mistress.“

„Oh well, that‘s not ideal, huh?“ Nancy sneers. „Let‘s see if your little friend over there is any luckier.

While Jonathan is left staring at his inevitable doom, Robin speaks up. „Alright, Stevie. Wanna see if you can keep the streak up? Four times in a row would be a new record.“

„Yes please, mistress.“ he says composedly. Steve has gone only the minimum of one week without cumming so far, so he is about one more week away from being a whiny bitch. Robin flips the dice on the floor right in front of him. Immediately, an impossibly wide smile flashes across Steve‘s face.

„Come on.“ Robin prompts. „Won‘t you tell Jonathan what your number is?“

„Four and six, mistress!“ Steve sighs in contentment. „Ten.“

Oh Nancy has been waiting for this moment. Seeing Jonathan absolutely fall apart in front of her produces the best mix of pity and arousal. Neither of their boys has ever suffered a whole month of denial before. Jonathan will be a wreck before the week is over. „Oh no, sweetie.“ Nancy croons down to him. She lets the riding crop wander across his bare back and ass. He is full on sobbing now and only his training keeps him from begging. He knows it‘s futile. „Looks like you‘re gonna have to go another week, huh? Go on, ask him.“

„S-Steve?“ Jonathan hiccups. „How do you want me to make you cum?“

„Huh, let‘s see...“ Steve giggles. It is clear that he is enjoying his victory to the fullest right now, and Robin and Nancy let him. Next week he won‘t be laughing anymore. „I‘m not gonna be cruel. Use your mouth.“

For what it‘s worth, it‘s a small victory for Jonathan. Taking it up the ass would rile him up even further, and with no chance of relief in sight for another week, Nancy is pretty sure he would safeword out. Steve must be sure about that too. He willingly gives up on Jonathan‘s ass to keep the game going.

„Get up.“ Robin orders harshly. „Jeez, do you even want to cum, Stevie?“

„Yes, mistress. Sorry, mistress.“ Steve stands up straight, hands behind his back. A deep shiver shakes his entire body the second Robin reaches for his cute pink cage to unlock it and let his cock out of its confines. It springs to full size, pointing right up, immediately. No matter how many times Nancy witnesses this, it‘s always fascinating to watch. You don‘t let a guy cum for just one week and he is practically always ready to stick his cock into whatever hole he can find.

„Ah...“ Steve groans. „Thank you, mistress.“ He proves self-control by keeping his hands behind his back. Jonathan once made that mistake, trying to jerk himself off at release time. Needless to say, he went right back into his cage.

„Ew! You‘re leaking!“ Robin grimaces. „You got it all over my hand you nasty little boy! Nancy!“

Giggling, Nancy lets the riding crop clash with Steve‘s ass just once, drawing a desperate whimper from him. „Yeah, well, you better get to work, Jonathan.“ she chimes in. „And use this for yourself so you don‘t ruin our carpet.“

Jonathan receives a Kleenex from her. His voice is heavy, riddled with the tiniest of sobs. „You‘re mindful, mistress.“ He shoots Steve a long, sorrowful gaze.

„Jonathan.“ Nancy says firmly. „I want you to suck Steve‘s cock now.“

Her slave is well-trained, so it doesn‘t take much for him to get Steve‘s entire length down his throat. He is quick to hold the Kleenex under his own cock cage that is now filled up by his own dick trying to get erect. The whole thing protrudes from his body painfully, putting strain on his full, swollen balls. They look almost twice as big as usual. After such a long time, it doesn‘t take long for the precum to all but flow out of him.

Jonathan isn‘t as enthusiastic about this blowjob as he should be. Maybe he needs some encouragement. Steve does moan, but he‘d moan if you were to poke his shoulder, that‘s how sensitive he is by now. „Steve, don‘t you want to help your friend a little?“ Nancy proposes.

It‘s as if mental bonds are letting off at these words for Steve. His fingers entwine with Jonathan‘s hair, push him further down Steve‘s dick. Very soon, it‘s not so much Jonathan sucking off Steve, it‘s Steve fucking Jonathan‘s mouth with the latter pliantly taking it, careful not to let the copious amounts of precum he is producing drip on the floor.

Steve‘s moans grow louder by the second, his knees seem to be weakening. That‘s no wonder. Before they started all this he used to jack himself off two times a day, so even a week of denial builds up enough pressure to not let him last long. Sure enough, Steve approaches orgasm quickly. „Jonathan...“ he gasps. „I‘m about to... ah... Mistress, may I cum?“

„Good boy, Steve. Yes, you can cum now.“ Robin croons.

Nancy didn‘t realize she was touching herself a little all along until Steve pushes Jonathan down one last time, holding him in place to shoot right down his throat with an explosive moan of pleasure. Jonathan has no choice but swallow.

„Fuck!“ Steve almost shouts, thrusting into Jonathan just a few more times before letting off, and soon he falls to his knees from exhaustion. „Holy shit.“

„We gotta take care of that potty mouth of yours.“ Robin scolds half-heartedly. „But, y‘know, that was actually pretty hot. What do we say, Stevie?“

„T-Thank you, mistress.“ Steve gasps for air. „Thank you, Jonathan.“

Jonathan nods shortly, defeat warping his features. Robin, meanwhile, gives Steve time to recover. She sets the box of Kleenex down of the floor where he is lying, chest heaving, and just makes herself comfortable on the couch. She takes Steve‘s cock cage with her.

Nancy joins her soon, and Steve wastes no time either to come over as soon as he is able to. He is almost flaccid by that point. „Mistress, will you please lock my little cock back in its cage where it belongs?“ he asks formally like the well-trained slave he is. Robin does so after making sure he has properly wiped himself off, but Nancy only has eyes for Jonathan.

He has not moved an inch after Steve has let go of him. Down on his knees he is shaking like a leaf in the wind, with tears dripping out from behind his closed eyelids. Nancy can only look at him like that for so long before she decides she has to do something. She heads over to put one arm around his shoulders while her free hand draws gentle circles on his chest. „Aw, what‘s wrong? Does it hurt again?“ she whispers.

„Hurts.“ he croaks, nodding. While never having felt anything like this - having a cock that‘s trying to harden in a confined space - Nancy at least believes to understand her slave. And if she wants him to get through this, now is the time to offer help. Her touch on his chest is gentle, less teasing than usual. Nancy finds his skin hot as though he is going through a fever; His entire body is glowing red and glistering with salty sweat.

„You want to be good, don‘t you?“ Nancy asks him lowly. „You want me to be proud?“

„Yes, mistress. Want to make you happy.“

„Then I‘m going to help you.“ Nancy says solemnly. „I‘ll help you, and then you‘re going to eat me out, okay?“

It‘s a bit amusing how hopeful Jonathan suddenly looks. He doesn‘t truly believe she is going to let him cum now, does he? Obediently, he remains on the floor while Nancy strolls over to the kitchen to get one of the ice packs from the freezer; The ones they use if their boys don‘t want to get soft again after their weekly cleaning. It‘s going to provide Jonathan with some relief.

„If you want this, you‘ll have to come over here.“ Nancy explains to her slave, slowly sliding down her black slip in the middle of the living room. She makes herself comfortable on the couch next to her girlfriend. Steve has assumed his position kneeling at Robin‘s feet, cheek resting on her thigh. „You‘re going to eat me out to earn it, okay?“

Jonathan crawls over on all fours immediately, his cock cage that‘s usually dangling between his legs standing from his pelvis at a weird, painful angle. Because Nancy really doesn‘t want him to use his safeword, she hands over the ice pack first. He replaces the Kleenex with it; The paper towel is absolutely soaked in his precum and some more might end up on the ice pack, but not a lot. Jonathan groans, falling against Nancy‘s thigh. „Thank you, mistress.“ he sobs.

Nancy spreads her legs in a somewhat demanding way, nudging him with her knee. „Then show me how grateful you are.“

„Good idea.“ Robin chuckles. Up until now she has just watched the scene with interest. „Stevie, show me how grateful you are for your pathetic little orgasm. That‘s all you‘re good for anyways.“ She slides out of her slip as well, offering herself to Steve.

„I-It‘s all I‘m good for.“ Steve agrees. „Thank you for noticing, mistress.“

„Aw, he‘s so... hah... so cute.“ Nancy giggles, feeling Jonathan‘s tongue on her with little warning beforehand. Jonathan is good at this because he is just so eager to be good. Steve does his part as well, going to work on Robin like a madman starved for his favorite treat for too long. Nancy, of course, absolutely adores the sight between her own legs; Jonathan lapping at her expertly, his hot breath tickling her while he hits all the good spots over and over. She enjoys trapping him there with her thighs closing around his head.

„He is, isn‘t he?“ Robin says with some pride. „I mean, if I was into guys I couldn‘t keep him in that thing. I‘d let him fuck me every day.“

In between licks, Steve makes a desperate, high squeaking noise that implies loss and only increases his efforts, as though that would help him get into Robin‘s pants.

Robin leans over to Nancy, whispering so the boys can‘t hear it. Her breath is heavy and hitches from the pleasure, just as Nancy‘s. „Think he can... get through this?“

„Ah... oh god... I‘m not sure. He‘s really hitting his... ah... threshold.“

Robin grimaces. „Can‘t... ha... believe I‘m saying this. What... what if we told him he gets to cum next week?“

„And admit... the dice are rigged?“ Nancy laughs. „No way. This is... too much fun.“ She squeaks at the intrusion of Jonathan‘s tongue, legs twitching.

„We don‘t have to.“ Robin shakes her head. While the slaves continue lapping at their throbbing cunts, Robin proposes an easy idea that Nancy simply has to agree to. Next Saturday is going to be so much fun.

Nancy has already been riled up, so she doesn‘t take long to cum all over Jonathan‘s face, and since Robin has already cum once, she is exceptionally sensitive. Nancy‘s entire body spasms, a low moan escaping her when white light flashes in front of her vision. That‘s nothing compared to Robin, though. Her back arches and Nancy watches and listens in fascination to the way her hands fist into Steve‘s hair and her orgasmic growl.

Both their boys are wet from the nose down once it‘s over, and because they know Nancy and Robin both love just mustering them for a while after this, they remain in silence, kneeling by their mistresses‘ sides. „So, Jonathan.“ Nancy says. „Robin and I have just agreed on something. I think you‘re going to be glad about it.“

Jonathan looks up at her like a lost puppy, all cute with his eyes blown and the ice pack still pressed against his trapped cock to keep it small in its cage.

„All you have to do is behave yourself next week. If you give me a reason to punish you, it‘ll be business as usual next Saturday. If you don‘t, you‘ll get to cum. That‘s a promise.“

„Thank you, mistress, thank you-“ Jonathan starts rambling, but a slap to the cheek quiets him immediately.

„Don‘t give me a reason!“ Nancy says firmly. „Let me finish. We‘ll roll the dice. If you win, I will make you cum.“ She doesn‘t miss how Steve perks up, making Robin giggle and lovingly run a hand through his messy hair. „If you lose, you‘re going to make Steve cum, and then I‘ll still have my way with you. And believe me, you‘re going to have to work for your opportunity to squirt. Still better than going yet another week, huh?“

Jonathan waits for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he is allowed to speak now. Nancy has to smile fondly, the sight being just too adorable to resist. „Yes, mistress.“ he says eventually, desperately. „Thank you. _Thank you_.“

Nancy doesn‘t lose her smile, but feels it growing more vicious at the prospect of what she is going to do to him. Because he can‘t seriously believe it‘s going to be easy for him. Nancy will make sure it isn‘t, that much fun she has to allow herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, why am I so productive this week? Yeah, it's gonna be three chapters, not two. Two simply isn't enough for me to explore this kink.

A power outage, out of all things. Nancy walks briskly, hurrying to get home to see if they‘re affected too, just as everyone else from the office is doing right now. Since it‘s just ten minutes on foot if she is fast, fifteen if she takes her time, Nancy usually leaves the two cars to those who need them more. Right now she curses that fact, though. It‘s grocery day, and if the fridge isn‘t working and the boys are already out at the store, a whole lot is going to waste tonight. And Nancy _hates_ wasting things. Hates it with all her heart.

Alas, when the drive comes into view, neither Robin‘s little Civic nor the station wagon are there. _God dammit_ , Nancy thinks. She can already see Steve and Jonathan coming home with three bags of groceries and everything that needs refrigerating can go straight to the trash. Unless the power comes back on within the hour, because it‘s frigging hot outside. Which is probably the reason for the power outage. It happens at least once every summer when everyone switches on their air conditioning. Nancy even remembers this from her early childhood. One would think after fifteen years of more of this, someone could have done something about it.

The door is closed but unlocked, and Nancy makes a mental note to punish those careless little slave bitches for it, but first things first. Her hand reaches for the first light switch she can find, and Nancy immediately groans. Of fucking course. It must be the whole town from what she can see. Actually, it‘s a small wonder that Mrs. Keller from next door isn‘t already out on the front lawn, yelling ‚The power is out, people! The power is out!‘ to let the whole neighborhood know the obvious. That woman is just waiting for the judgment day and she‘ll happily take _anything_ as a sign for Jesus‘ return.

There is no light inside the fridge when Nancy pulls it open, but she slams it shut immediately because cold air gushes out. Maybe that‘ll be enough to keep the food cool enough until the power comes back on. The freezer especially must be kept closed. Nancy lets out a sigh. So many clocks in the house that need resetting now. And every single one works differently in terms of which buttons to press and everything. What a nightmare, but a side of her just flips when there‘s a device not properly set up. Well, Steve and Jonathan can do that as part of their punishment. Maybe she‘ll tape little vibrators to their cages to speed things up.

Nancy won‘t be going back to work today, that much is sure. No one is going to be there anyways, and Nancy thinks she might as well welcome this half day off. It would be better if Robin was here, but it‘s unlikely that a different county is affected. In any case, Nancy thinks she should make herself comfortable and just wait for Steve and Jonathan. She still can‘t help her gnashing teeth at the thought of all their groceries.

Upstairs, where Nancy plans to leave behind her skirt and blazer to exchange them for a T-shirt and shorts, something seems off, though. Isn‘t the house supposed to be empty? The station wagon is gone, so surely Steve and Jonathan must be out, right? Then who is groaning behind the second to last closed door of the hall?

Nancy doesn‘t even consider the possibility of a home invasion, although the unlocked front door would serve as an indicator. She carefully presses her ear against the door. These are moans of pleasure, no doubt. But there is also a despairing quality to them; They are interrupted by sniffled sobs in a voice Nancy knows too well. Slowly, very slowly she pushes at the door. It doesn‘t creak at all.

So that‘s why the front door was unlocked; Jonathan is home. Though since he didn‘t hear Nancy coming, he has basically made himself useless as a defense against burglars. What Nancy sees infuriates her seriously. Jonathan is stark naked on all fours on his bed. Or rather on all threes because instead of holding him up, his right hand is busy pumping in and out of his own ass rhythmically.

It sets something off in Nancy. A fiery rage that is just too justified in her eyes. Can this day get any worse? Not only will all their food get bad, the clocks have to be reset, and they might end up without light and television tonight... And now her slave has the audacity to try and pleasure himself when he should know better?

„You nasty little boy!“ Nancy shouts, eyes falling on the puddle of cum on the mattress. It‘s flowing out of Jonathan in a steady stream the way he is milking himself. She makes a sprint for his bed before he can even grasp the gravity of the situation and slaps her hand on his naked ass a few times. She goes on by entwining her fingers with his hair to keep him in place while he whimpers.

„S-Sorry!“ he whines. „Sorry, I couldn‘t-“

„You couldn‘t _what_?“ Nancy spits, dealing a slap to his cheek. „Wait just three more days to cum? Oh there‘s gonna be hell to pay now!“ She raises her hand and he curls up into himself as far as he can; The sight stops Nancy right away. _Calm. Be calm_ , she has to tell herself. Nancy is almost about to apologize for those few blows. It was the wrong thing to do, she realizes. She broke one of the iron rules - _never punish in a rage -_ all four of them set up together just because this day has been pretty shitty so far.

No, punishments have to be methodical and announced beforehand. Nancy has to breathe, fill her lungs with air a few times before she calmly lets go of her shivering slave to step back. „I shouldn‘t have hit you like that.“ she says coldly. „Stay here. But don‘t think for a second this is over. I‘m gonna have to think of a punishment for you. Jonathan, look at me.“

Jonathan‘s eyes are red and pleading. „I‘m so sorry, mistress.“ he whispers.

„Good. If you move so much as an inch, a tenth of an inch, while I‘m gone, I‘ll get you a spiked cage for your tiny worthless dick. You got that?“

„Y-Yes, mistress.“

Nancy leaves him there, lying in the puddle of his own futilely spilled cum. Wiping sweat away from her forehead, she drags herself to hers and Robin‘s bedroom. He is more desperate than she thought. Jonathan absolutely _hates_ having anything up his ass. If he is ready to go that far, despite knowing he can‘t cum from it no matter how hard he tries, that means a lot.

She changes into something more comfortable first and makes sure not to hurry. It‘s a well needed cool-off; A cleared up mind can think of an appropriate punishment way better than a red-hazy, enraged mess. Punishment is the key. More specifically drawing the line between punishment and funishment. She has to make sure Jonathan doesn‘t enjoy what is about to come at all.

Absently, Nancy shifts through the drawers, looking for something she could use on him? The riding crop? The flogger? Probably a good idea to wait with that until Steve and Robin are home, if at all. Jonathan needs quite a few swats before pleasure turns into pain. Regardless, he mustn't get too comfortable. The little object Nancy finds is inconspicuous at first glance, shining polished in the midst of all kinds of devious torture devices. It has never been used and she doubts Steve and Jonathan even know it‘s part of their stock. Right now, it‘s perfect.

Nancy takes it, and decides to stop in the study to rummage in the drawers of the desk. A clipboard, a pencil, a hefty stack of paper. Very good.

Jonathan at least has followed her order to stay put. „Back on all fours. Stick out your ass.“ Nancy bellows before he can start lamenting again about how sorry he is. Right now he is just sorry that he has been caught.

Jonathan complies quickly, and it satisfies Nancy how his side sticks to his cum-stained bed sheets. On his elbows and knees with his ass in full view, he really is a sight to behold. Impending punishment has done nothing in terms of getting his dick soft as it still obscenely fills up its clear plastic cage.

„So...“ Nancy positions herself behind Jonathan so he can‘t see her. He knows better than to turn around. „I want an explanation. What did you think was gonna happen?“

„I-I was...“ Jonathan‘s shaky voice starts.

„Louder, I can‘t hear you.“

„Couldn‘t stand it any longer.“ Jonathan whines pathetically. „I just, I had to cum. I‘m so sorry, mistress.“

„Well, did you cum?“ Nancy chuckles because she already knows the answer.

„No, mistress.“

„Of course not.“ Nancy croons lowly. „Because we both know you can‘t cum from having your slave ass fucked. That doesn‘t change the fact that you tried. What was rule number one again?“

„A slave belongs to his mistress, body and mind.“ Jonathan recites.

„Correct. So if this...“ Nancy reaches down, gives a squeeze to his swollen balls. „...if this is all mine, did I give you permission to fuck yourself with your fingers?“

„No, mistress.“

Nancy sighs bitterly. „Damn right. Jonathan, I‘m disappointed. I think it‘d be best if we made this Saturday business as usual, don‘t you think? And I think Steve should get two rolls, but I‘m gonna have to consult with Robin about that.“

For a second she thinks he is going to protest, but in the end Jonathan just hangs his head, a small sob falling from him. He will cum this Saturday, no matter what, but he doesn‘t need to know that. Not if he is being punished.

„Alright.“ Nancy sets her utensils on the mattress by Jonathan‘s foot. „Punishment. Why are you wearing your cute little cock cage? Can you tell me that, slave?“

„Because I‘m not supposed to cum unless you say so, mistress.“ Jonathan rasps.

„Wrong.“ Nancy tells him. „A good slave follows orders. So if I tell you I don‘t want you to cum, you don‘t. You just keep yourself from touching your little dick and from cumming by pure willpower. But as of now you can‘t be trusted, hence the cage. Do you get where I‘m coming from?“

„Yes, mistress. I can‘t control myself. That‘s why I‘m wearing my cage.“

  
„At least you admit it. Now, if I tell you I don‘t want you to stick your fingers up your ass, it looks like I can‘t trust you with that either.“ Nancy uses the lotion Jonathan has lubed his fingers with to coat the shiny metal butt plug. He still has no idea what‘s coming. „Relax, or this will hurt.“

She presses the cold metal against his puckered hold without further warning and Jonathan yelps. There is firm resistance at first, making Nancy careful with how much pressure she uses. But he does relax, so the effort required to get it in isn‘t too big. He is stretched well enough anyways from his own fingers.

Nancy isn‘t quite satisfied with just putting it in. Under Jonathan‘s helpless, repressed sobs she pulls it out, pushes it back in, pulls it out again just to jam it into Jonathan deep. She muses about how much Jonathan actually hates the feeling. He has told her more than once that he doesn‘t enjoy the stretch in the least, so the fact that he put his own fingers in there must mean he is _really_ desperate.

Once the plug is seated, Nancy gives a probing tug, deeming it secure. „You will wear this for one week. Don‘t worry, I‘ll take it out if you have to relieve yourself. If you just try to take it out by yourself, so help me god, I‘m gonna head up to our favorite shop in Indy and get you a locking plug. Don‘t make me.“

„Sorry... sorry...“ he cries, and Nancy thinks it‘s dirty business taking the thing out when he has to go to the bathroom. But necessary.

„One week.“ she repeats. „No matter what. Just because you couldn‘t keep your nasty little fingers out of your rear end. And you‘ve just lost all clothing privileges. Get up.“

When Jonathan tries to stand up, his legs almost give in. His erection trying to break free combined with the pressure in his plugged ass must be tormenting him terribly. Too bad he‘s going to have to stand this from now on. On her command, he follows Nancy downstairs, utterly defeated.

She stores an idea for later, one that involves having Jonathan walk from room to room for a few hours, as walking with the plug in obviously causes him great discomfort to a point where he hobbles like a penguin, head bowed and cheeks flushed with humiliation.

Nancy isn‘t tall. Actually, she is the opposite at about five foot three, so naturally that comes with some hardships she has to overcome. Reaching the top cabinets in the kitchen? Yeah, that‘s one of them.

But right now, having the little wooden stool she uses for that purpose around proves a blessing. It‘s little more than ten inches tall and as that perfect for her purpose. She places it in the corner of the living room. „Sit.“ Nancy orders. „Face the corner.“

Hiding her grin behind her palm, Nancy watches the scene. Jonathan sitting down on the way too low stool that presses the plug deeper into him. His head about on knee-level like that. „This is your seat for the next week.“ she explains. „You‘ll either be standing up when you‘re doing your chores or sitting down on this, no exceptions. No couch, no floor, no kitchen chair. And no lying in bed before nine.“

All in all, Nancy is satisfied with her punishment regime for the following seven days. It‘s harsh and oddly creative, but well deserved and most importantly it‘s far from fun for him. A spanking just wouldn‘t cut it, seeing as he enjoys being spanked. The clipboard and pencil will be just for today, she reckons as she hands them over to her trembling slave. „Now, start writing. Rule number one.“

„H-How many t-times?“ Jonathan squeals. „Mistress?“

„Oh Jonathan...“ Nancy chuckles teasingly. „Until the pencil is gone, of course. Tell me when you need it sharpened. I wanna make sure you don‘t shave half of it off in one go.“

For now, Nancy trusts the impression she has made on Jonathan, so she leaves him alone. She is still wearing her work clothes that simply won‘t do anymore. They stick to her damp with sweat because that‘s what rage does to her. Actually, she thinks she needs a shower now. And she needs it to be long and cool.

Nancy sets the water to a temperature that leaves her not freezing but comfortably relaxed after just a minute. So far she hasn‘t wasted a single thought on Steve, Nancy realizes. Does he know anything about this? Did Jonathan tell him what he was about to do? He‘ll have to answer some questions about that when he gets home, that much is sure. But if he needs punishment, Nancy supposes that‘s Robin‘s discretion.

She takes her time in the shower, washing the frustration out of her system with everything that smells good and makes her feel soft, but Nancy doesn‘t lose track of time. The fact that the shower, a bit less than lukewarm, is still draining warm water helps her with that. At some point it gets so cold she can barely stand it, so she switches it off, still thinking about Steve.

She wants to be there and demand an explanation when he gets home. She‘ll be able to do so with a maximum of self-control, now that she is clean and refreshed. Robin won‘t be home by then and Nancy thinks it‘s better not to give Steve time to make up a story. Catch him by surprise.

The power still isn‘t back one when Nancy finishes her shower. She dresses comfortably but not without care. Boxer shorts, a T-shirt that shows off the fact she is not wearing a bra. Downstairs, Jonathan isn‘t too busy anymore, much to Nancy‘s amusement. The pencil has long gone dull, two pages are already full, and Jonathan has waited for her to come back and sharpen his pencil like a good little boy.

Wordlessly, she sticks it in the sharpener, turns it a few times, and hands it back to him. It‘s clear he has been suffering in his too low seat with the plug pressing into him without mercy. The few minutes added to his punishment by idling are well deserved. He squirms from time to time and his handwriting is jagged and irregular.

Nancy prepares when the engine of the station wagon stops in the driveway. An ambush; Nancy waits for Steve by the front door. He is carrying only one large brown bag from the supermarket. Not big enough to hold everything he was supposed to buy.

„Kitchen.“ Nancy growls, and Steve almost drops the bag. „Now!“

He is sweating, she notices as she purposefully leads him into the kitchen through the dining room, not the living room where Jonathan is being punished. „I... uh... the power is out.“ Steve says lamely.

„Yes. What of it?“

„The store didn‘t close... I put everything back that could go bad.“

„Oh.“ Nancy has to admit, she is relieved. „Good. But that‘s not what we‘re gonna talk about. Why didn‘t Jonathan come along?“

„He... said he wasn‘t feeling well. And I mean, he really didn‘t look good. How is he?“

Can it really be that simple? Nancy always found Steve as easy to read as a book for pre-schoolers and now he looks honestly worried. But if for himself or for Jonathan, she can‘t tell. „So you were nice enough to give him some time for himself? Went grocery shopping all on your own?“

„He looked sick.“ Steve insists meekly. „W-Where is he?“

„In the living room.“ Nancy says coldly. „With a plug in his worthless ass because he couldn‘t keep his fingers off himself. So, looks like he lied to you then?“

„M-Mistress?“ Steve stutters, at a loss for words. Now he is afraid. Good.

„So he lied to you.“ Nancy repeats. „Didn‘t tell you that he wanted to get himself off. Steve, look at me.“

„I didn‘t know a thing, mistress, I swear.“

Nancy makes sure to stand extra close to him. To arch her back so he can see her nipples through her shirt. His mouth must be running dry. „Steve...“ she sighs. „It‘s your dumb luck that I believe you. But from now on I want you to pay closer attention. I think we‘ve made it clear from the beginning that you boys are supposed to help each other.“

„I know. I‘m sorry, mistress.“ Steve lowers his gaze.

„I know you are, sweetie.“ Nancy coos. It would be impolite towards Robin to do more, but she can at least thumb his sensitive nipples for a little while. Just until Steve whimpers. Nancy tugs him gently by his shirt after that and leads him to the living room.

„Mistress.“ Jonathan says miserably. „I need my pencil sharpened.“

Before she does so, Nancy takes Steve through Jonathan‘s offense again, then through his punishment. She particularly enjoys how Jonathan reacts to being spoken about like that. „And if you don‘t want to suffer like your little friend does, you be good. Steve?“ she closes.

„Yes, mistress. I‘ll be good. And I‘ll pay more attention, I swear.“

„That‘s all I wanted to hear.“ Nancy praises him. She continues in a more casual tone to relieve some tension. „Nothing to do now, huh? I think I‘ll fix dinner. You might want to take a shower if you don‘t mind the cold water.“

„I‘ll do that.“ Steve nods. „Can I keep Jonathan company after that?“

That does move Nancy. „Sure. Just don‘t distract him from his task. Sharpen his pencil when he asks you to.“ He gaze falls on the pages by Jonathan‘s feet, full of repetitions of their first and most important rule.

_A slave belongs to his mistress, body and mind._

While Steve hurries upstairs, Nancy heads for the kitchen to see what she can make for dinner from the supplies they still have. Though she is sometimes scared of the old gas stove, now she is glad they have it.

* * *

„Aren‘t you proud, love?“

„Proud?“ Nancy huffs. „Why would I be? He disobeyed me.“

„Yeah, but you‘ve found his cracking point.“ Robin laughs. „This is so fucking hot. I really have to torment Steve more. I wanna get him there too.“ She rolls to her back, having previously just hovered inches over Nancy‘s face, after a heated kiss. „Plus I like your ideas for his punishment.“

„Yeah?“ Nancy smiles hearing that. „I didn‘t overdo it?“

„No... no... he absolutely deserves it. He looks so cute on his little seat.“

Cute isn‘t the word Nancy would use. She got a good laugh out of it at the dinner table; Jonathan sitting so low on his stool that his nose was barely level with the table. No, of course he wasn‘t allowed to put his plate on the floor. Hands working over his head, eating was an absolute chore like that.

„Doesn‘t mean I‘m proud. Not of myself anyways.“

„Proud of Jonathan, then?“ Robin suggests. „He is taking his punishment well under the circumstances.“

Nancy takes to chew on her bottom lip. „Isn‘t he? Hey, baby?“

„Yeah?“

„If it really comes to that... I mean, to a point where he absolutely can‘t stand it anymore and uses his safeword, we‘re gonna take a few weeks off. From all this.“ Nancy has thought about it long enough to be sure that it would be the right thing. She never though she would ever push Jonathan like this.

It‘s already dark out and the candles they have put up in their bedroom flicker reassuringly with every light breeze from the open window. The power has been on again for about an hour, but Nancy and Robin decided to keep the candles on.

„We‘d go along.“ Robin nods. „I mean, I wouldn‘t play master and slave with Steve if you two aren‘t in on it. In the same house? How weird would that be? But he won‘t use his safeword anyways.“

„How come you‘re so sure?“

Robin shows a soft smile, one that is somehow atypical. Usually so sly, she now looks as though she has just seen the cutest puppy in the history of dogs. „C‘mere, I can show you.“

They don‘t bother with clothes for this. Nancy likes to be naked around the house anyways, not just because of the effect it has on their slaves. Speaking of them, Robin leads her right to their room.

It‘s not like Steve and Jonathan have to share a room. That was their own decision, and as a result they now have, aside from the guestroom, one extra room to spare in the house. One that is literally empty.

The door is opened a crack and Robin carefully pushes at it to give Nancy a better view. In a blink, she gets it. Nancy melts just as Robin probably did, and can barely suppress an adoring „Aww...“

Jonathan is on his back, on top of the covers because of the heat. And Steve, his own bed deserted, lies half on top of Jonathan, one leg slung over his waist. His face is lying in the crook of Jonathan‘s neck.

„See?“ Robin whispers. „I think it‘s good for them. They‘ve grown so close.“

Nancy wraps her girlfriend in her arms. „Looks like it.“ she agrees. A little too loud, maybe. Jonathan stirs, rolls slightly, and the boys‘ cock cages clack against each other.

„Shh.“ Robin giggles quietly. „Hey, do you wanna stay here tonight? Imagine their shock in the morning.“

Nancy thinks that idea is absolutely wonderful. She hurries to put out the candles over in their bedroom, and then finds Robin in Steve‘s bed. The two assume a position much like Jonathan and Steve, for lack of space on the narrow mattress.

It gets warmer like that, but it‘s okay with Nancy. She falls asleep wondering how she can contain the amount of love she is feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and stay tuned for chapter 3, whenever that is coming out.


End file.
